1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to software tools and more specifically to Wizards.
2. Background Art
A software tool is a computer program that helps users perform specific tasks. One such known software tool is a Wizard. Software tools, such as Wizards, aid a user in creating various documents or help a user through complex procedures.
Examples of known Wizards include setup Wizards for the installation of software and document creation Wizards within word processing programs, which methodically step a user through the creation of documents. These known Wizards are not easily modifiable and are programmed in code. Wizards hide the complexity of the program from the user, allowing the user to quickly achieve results that would otherwise require much training and skill. Since the programs hide complexity from the users, the programs are often complex themself. Accordingly, an easier way to create and maintain Wizards, and to modify Wizards, is desired.
An example of a Wizard for creating a facsimile coversheet is shown in FIG. 1 as element 10. The Wizard generally displays a sequence block 10a to a user, illustrating each of the steps necessary to create the document, and displays a block 10b to a user, specifically dedicated to a particular step. As a step in the procedure 10a is selected, display 10b changes to correspond to the specifics of the selected step.
Initially, as shown in FIG. 1, a start step 2 begins the procedure. Thereafter, a user selects a next step 4, relating to a document to fax. Once this step 4 is selected, display portion 10b then changes to display a first question 20, and predetermined selectable answers 22. This question 20 is a first one which must be answered when creating a facsimile document, and the possible answers 22 allow for various predetermined variations of the document to be created. Similarly, a next question 2 may be posed as indicated by element 24, with its predetermined set of possible answers 26.
Thereafter, a user selects a next step 6 entitled recipient, and new questions and predetermined possible answers are then displayed in display portion 10b corresponding to the recipient portion of the facsimile document. Step 8 then provides for various types of coversheets to be created, based in various types of fonts for example, and step 12 thereafter allows for modifications of the document relating to the sender, wherein a default name could be entered for example. Finally, upon reaching step 14, the document is completed.
By using the Wizard as shown in FIG. 1, a fax coversheet can be quickly created. However, as previously stated, this fax Wizard has been preprogrammed with perhaps a complex program hidden from the person creating the facsimile coversheet document. It includes only predetermined questions and predetermined selectable answers and therefore is not easily modifiable by a user. In other words, although a user can create a somewhat customized facsimile sheet, the customization cannot in any way be altered by the user. Accordingly, a need for such modifiability exists in the creation of software tools, such as software Wizards.
Additionally, many tasks do not have predesigned Wizards to simplify them. Further, many manuals involve complex inter-dependent procedures which need to be simplified in some way to be more easily understood. Accordingly, a need exists for Wizard-type software tools in many environments, including the simplification of procedural manuals.